Baby Dorsey
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: THE CUTTING EDGE This is a follow up to my story A Couple Made For The Ice and It's set nine months later. Anton and Jack Moseley are staying in the Dorsey home as Kate and Doug await the birth of their first child.


This is a follow up to my story _A Couple Made For The Ice_. It's set nine months later. I don't own Cutting Edge.

It was a nice October afternoon and Kate was in the baby's room in a rocking chair. They'd found out their baby was going to be a little girl about two months ago and they'd decided to paint her room lavender. Kate placed her hand on her stomach absentmindedly and smiled.

"When are you gonna come out sweetie? It's past you due date." Kate said aloud just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kate said as she turned to see her father enter the room. Her dad and Anton had came about two weeks ago since they'd thought the baby would be here by now.

"I brought you some tea sweetheart." Jack Moseley said.

"Thanks daddy." Kate said as she took the cup.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm… happy." Kate said as she looked out of the window, watching the orange and golden leaves dance in the wind.

"I'm glad sweetheart. You've deserved happiness for a long time. You were never this happy until you met Doug."

"I know." Kate said as she felt her daughter kick inside of her.

"She's active today." Kate said.

"I bet she'll be beautiful just like you and your mother…she'll be a great skater too." Jack said.

"It's in her genes." Kate said. Jack nodded and left the room. A while later Kate left the nursery and headed to the study to read. Before Kate knew it, it was growing dark and her father was calling her for dinner. Anton had cooked his secret stew. Kate slowly got up and started walking to the dinning room. Kate was starting to get worried because Doug wasn't home yet. She shrugged it off because some of his old hockey buddies were in town and they'd gone out. She figured it was just guys being guys. Just as she was passing the front door, the lock turned and Doug walked in.

"Hi sweetheart, sorry I'm late." Doug said as he kissed her.

"It's okay. Dinner just got done." Kate said as Doug hung his coat in the closet.

Doug and Kate walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"It smells great Anton!" Doug said.

"I made my secret stew especially for Katya." Anton replied using the nickname he'd given to Kate.

"Thank you Anton. I appreciate it." Kate said with a smile.

All four of them ate dinner, talked for bit and after a while played a game of cards at Kate's command. The three men didn't dare underestimate a pregnant woman's temper.

"I won!" Kate said enthusiastically.

"That's the fifth time in a row!" Anton exclaimed.

"I guess I'm just unbeatable. I'm tired, I'm going to head up." Kate said as she got up and left the room.

"I have a confession to make. I let her win." Doug said to Mr. Moseley and Anton.

"You're not the only one." Jack said.

"Doug, how do you feel about becoming a father?" Anton asked.

"I'm kinda nervous, but I'm excited. I can't wait to meet our little girl." Doug said dreamily.

"I'll tell you Doug, being a father is wonderful." Jack said.

"I'm just worried about her being past her due date. What if something goes wrong?" Doug said worriedly.

"It'll be fine. Relax." Anton said.

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm gonna go upstairs. Goodnight." Doug said as he got up.

"Goodnight." Anton and Jack said. Doug went into his a Kate's room and saw the most beautiful sight. Kate was lying under the covers with a baby book resting on her stomach. Doug quietly walked over to her and removed the book and gently set it on the nightstand. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He kissed Kate's stomach and drifted off into sleep.

AROUND 2 AM

Kate stirred from sleep and got up to go to the bathroom. When her feet touched the floor, she realized her water broke.

"Doug!" Kate said loudly but he didn't stir. She walked around to his side of the bed.

"Doug, it's time!" She said more loudly.

"Time…for what?" Doug said groggily.

"For this baby to come out!" Kate yelled.

"Oh, that's nice." Doug said and then turned back over, but then quickly threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"Oh my God! Kate it's time!" Doug exclaimed as he put on some pants and looked for Kate's luggage with her clothes and baby clothes in it. Doug quickly ran down the hallway to wake Jack and Anton up. He asked one of them to put the luggage in the car while he helped Kate out of the house. Kate's father and Anton promised to meet them at the hospital in a few minutes. When they got to the hospital he was required to fill out paperwork while Kate was being prepped for delivery. A half hour later they both were in a room waiting for the birth of their child.

"Oh, God these contractions are killing me!" Kate yelled a she gripped Doug's hand.

"Yeah, I know." Doug said painfully.

"No, you don't know dammit!" Kate yelled at him.

"Just breath honey. In through your nose out through your mouth." Doug instructed.

"I'm sorry Doug. I just want her to come out." Kate apologized after the contraction was over.

"So do I honey. So do I." Doug said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh God! I can't do this! This is your fault you damn cretin!" Kate screamed as she held onto Doug's hand. Doug would've almost laughed at what his wife had called him but under the circumstances it wasn't funny.

"Kate you can do this. I know you can. You're one of the strongest women I know."

"No! I can't…" Kate said tiredly.

"Yes you can and we'll do this together, like we do everything together."

"Like hell! You aren't the one pushing! I want it out! I want it out now dammit!" Kate screamed.

"Mrs. Dorsey, I need one more big push and it'll be over. On three!" The Doctor informed her.

"One…Two…Three…Push!" The doctor instructed.

"Come on honey." Doug encouraged. Kate gave an agonizing scream and fell back on the hospital bed before a wail was heard.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said as she went to go clean the baby up.

"Kate, I'm so proud of you." Doug said as he placed a kiss on her brow. The nurse came back and placed the baby girl in Kate's arms.

"Look what we did. She's so beautiful." Kate said as she looked down on her daughter.

"Just like you." Doug said as Kate grinned at him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Doug said as Kate placed the baby in his arms. Looking at this little bundle of joy made Doug feel like his world had been turned upside down.

"We need to name her since we could never agree on one."

"How about Elizabeth?" Doug suggested.

"No…Jenna?" Kate implied.

"What about…Jackie." Doug said.

"Jackie…Jackie Elizabeth Dorsey." Kate said the name.

"I like it." Doug said.

"So do I." Kate said.

"Hi Jackie, I'm Daddy and this beautiful lady is your mommy."

"And we love you." Kate said as she stroked Jackie's cheek. Kate leaned her head to the side so Doug could kiss her, but before he did Kate made a comment.

"Just remember who said it first." Kate said before their lips met.


End file.
